memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Revelations Helena/Chapter 3
The battlegroup is heading to sector 343 to intercept a Xindi-Sublian fleet. In her quarters Helena is studying her father's service record when the doors chimed and she looks at them. Enter Helena says as she looks at them. The doors open and Kira is standing there as Helena looks at her. Can I help you Helena says as she looks at Kira. She looks at Helena. I heard that we had the daughter of my husband on the ship and I wanted to meet her I'm Vedek Kira Nerys of the Bajoran government and I guess I'm your step-mother Kira says as she looks at her. Helena smiles. I guess so, so how long have you and my father been married Helena says as she looks at Kira. Kira walks in. 5 years, we have been married that long Kira says as she looks at Helena. Helena looks at her. Wow Helena says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at her. He really is a good man, father and husband, I love him very much Kira says as she looks at Helena. Helena looks at her. I never got to know him Helena says as she looks at Kira. Kira smiles at her. You have your chance now, to get to know him Kira says as she looks at Helena. Helena nods and hugs Kira. I am glad I've gotten to meet you Helena says as she looks at Kira. Kira smiles. Me too, you are welcome to have dinner with us anytime on the Intrepid or on Bajor Kira says as she looks at Helena. She smiles. I'd like that and thanks Helena says as she looks at her. In his ready room Typhuss is studying the attack plan and looking out at an Akira-class starship next to his vessel and talks to himself. Well I hope this attack plan works, maybe we can beat the Xindi in this battle Typhuss says to himself. The battlegroup flies in formation with each other. Helena is checking the history of her father's family when the doors chimed. Come Helena says as she looks at them. They open and Typhuss walks in. Hey father Helena says as she smiles. Typhuss walks in. Hi, looking at the history of my family, you are very curious about me Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She smiles at him. Wanted to know you more then just your service record Helena says as she looks at him. He sits next to her. My family has always been in Starfleet, dating back to the United Earth Starfleet in the 22nd century, I have the same name as my great great great grandfather and my great great grandfather Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Is it true that you were forced to take command of the USS Helena? Helena asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes it is, on orders from Admiral Janeway Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. For years I wanted to know more about you but I never knew why mother didn't wanna tell me Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Maybe she wanted you to hate me, to have you think that your father was a bad man Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. But after reading your file and meeting your wife I found out that its not true Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. I am happy to hear you say that Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I've been looking over your history in Starfleet in this century Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. What do you want to know, just ask me Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Helena looks at him. Everything I feel like I've missed out on being part of your life as your daughter Helena says as she looks at him. I missed being part of your life as your father Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Helena smiles at him. I see that we've made peace with the Romulan Star Empire Helena says as she looks out the window at the Valdore-class warbirds. Typhuss looks at her. For now, hope it stays that way Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Oh? Helena asked as she looks at him. He sits next to his daughter and explains. After the Borg Invasion of 2381, the Romulans joined the Typhon Pact along with the Tzenkethi Coalition, Breen Confederacy, Gorn Hegemony, Tholian Assembly and the Holy Order of the Kinshaya Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Oh Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah, I helped Captain Picard and Admiral Janeway to defeat T'Uerell in 2380 Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I read about that as well Starfleet's missions were required reading in school Helena says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. This ship is always assigned dangerous missions, we seem to go on combat missions a lot, we go on patrol missions and convoy duty which we don't like very much Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. Starfleet has to protect their borders and make sure the convoy is safe Helena says as she looks at her father. Typhuss smiles. I know, I think you would feel different if you had to sit in the command chair for 7 hours Typhuss says as he looks at Helena.